New Universe Timeline
The following is a timeline of events that unfold within the New Universe. The events span across four different games and one book: Call of Duty: WWII, Devil's Breath, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. ''The events of CoD: WWII are not listed as they are based off of actual Allied operations during the Second World War. 1974 Unknown * Gabriel T. Rorke is born 1976 Unknown * Elias T. "Scarecrow" Walker is born in San Diego, California. 1979 July 1st * Victor H. Ramos is born in Argentina. 1986 Unknown * Thomas A. Merrick is born in Sacramento, California. 1988 Unknown * Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson is born. 1989 Unknown * Keegan P. Russ is born. 1996 Unknown * Jonathan Irons is born. 1999 Unknown * David " Hesh" Walker is born in San Diego, California. 2001 Unknown * Logan Walker is born in San Diego, California. 2003 Unknown * At the age of 17, Thomas Merrick became the youngest recruit to ever complete U.S. Navy SEAL training. 2005 Unknown * The Tel Aviv War ravages the Middle East and disrupts oil supplies, triggering a global energy crisis. * Operation Sand Viper commenced, with a group of sixty Tier One Operators tasked to defend a civilian hospital and its occupants from a force of five hundred enemy fighters. The sixty men were cut down to fifteen, with one sent to escort the civilians to safety. The remaining fourteen men hid among their fallen brothers as the enemy drew closer, then quickly and viciously emerged from the sands, wiping out all but one of the enemy, who was left to wander the desert to spread word of what had occurred. The fourteen Tier 1 Operators earned the moniker "Ghosts," for their "menacing and unbeatable" methods, which the lone enemy survivor deemed "supernatural." Sometime before 2015 Unknown * First World nations who relied primarily on Middle Eastern oil, like the United States, Russia, NATO, China, and India are crippled and attempt to maintain order, but are stretched thin. * Venezuela, Brazil, and Chile unite under one banner to form the Federation of the Americas, allowing them to monopolize their resources, consolidate power over their neighbors, and dominate the global energy market in the years to come. 2015 Unknown * General Diego Almagro, the leader of the Federation, begins an staunch anti-American purge, ordering all U.S.-born people living within Federation territory to be imprisoned or executed. This quickly draws the attention of the U.S. government. * Twenty United Nations peacekeepers are killed by the Federation and dumped in the ocean for the U.S. to find. July 8th * The U.S. responds to General Almagro's threats with Operation: Return to Sender, intending to assassinate Almagro in Caracas, Venezuela and destroy the Federation. * The Ghosts, led by Gabriel Rorke, successfully kill Almagro, but the Federation flood the city, and Elias is forced to leave Rorke behind to save the rest of the team. Sometime after July 8th * Rorke is captured by the Federation, tortured, and converted to the enemy side. * Despite losing Almagro, the Federation continues its rise to superpower status and begins an expansionist campaign northward, conquering Central America and the Caribbean. 2017 Unknown * At the age of 18, David Walker enlisted in the United States Army. July 10th * The command station of the U.S.'s newly completed Orbital Defense Initiative, or ODIN, is hijacked by Federation forces, who launch tungsten rods at various cities in the United States. Specialists Kyra Mosley and Baker fight back and successfully scuttle the station before the rest of the payload can be launched, but sacrifice themselves in the process. * El Paso, Houston, Las Vegas, Los Angeles (partially), Miami, New Orleans, Phoenix, San Antonio, San Diego, and San Francisco are destroyed; 27 million are estimated to be killed as a result. The United States becomes crippled and is no longer recognized as a superpower nation, and the Federation becomes the sole global superpower thanks to its abundant oil and energy resources. * The Federation launches an invasion against the United States. 2018 December 10th * Testing of the Federation's new Aegis-class destroyer prototype, repurposed and reverse engineered from U.S. Navy ''Arleigh Burke-class destroyers, proved to be successful. The bow of the ship is outfitted with an updated sonar pulse system, from which the sonic impact is purportedly strong enough to crush organs and shatter bones. Dozens of tests were performed on human subjects, presumably Federation soldiers, and none were reported to have survived the pulse. Unknown * Despite the damage, the United States holds their ground against the invading Federation forces. The Federation War comes to a stalemate after ten years. * The United States constructs a concrete wall bordering the damaged cities, and mines are laid all over the craters in "No Man's Land." 2024 Unknown * Cormack is born 2025 Unknown * Gideon is born. 2026 May 30th * Riley is born. 2027 Unknown * Jack Mitchell is born June 6th * Brothers Logan and David "Hesh" Walker and their German Shepherd, Riley, recon the Liberty Wall perimeter and defend it against a Federation incursion. They return to Fort Santa Monica and are ordered by their father, Elias, to investigate Federation activity in "No Man's Land," beyond the Wall. * Logan, Hesh, and Riley team up with two Ghosts, Keegan Russ and Thomas Merrick, to rescue their partner Ajax from Rorke. June 8th * Logan and Hesh help to defend Fort Santa Monica against a Federation offensive. June 15th * Logan and Hesh meet up with Keegan and raid a building in Caracas, Venezuela to interrogate Victor Ramos for Rorke's location. June 16th * The Ghosts, with the assistance of an entire squadron of AH-64 Apaches, pinpoint Rorke's location to a series of oil fields in the Gulf of Mexico, where he is then captured and brought onboard a transport plane back to the United States. June 17th * Rorke escapes capture as a Federation Y-8 gunship blows apart the Ghosts' plane, which then crashes in the heart of a dense Yucatan jungle in occupied Mexico. * Logan is separated from Hesh, Elias, Keegan, and Merrick and eventually regroups with them June 20th * Using Federation uniforms, Logan, Hesh, Keegan, and Merrick sneak into a Federation base in the Andes Mountains along the Argentine-Chilean border and download several computer files. June 25th * Logan, Hesh, Keegan, Merrick, and Kick assault and destroy a key Federation oil platform in Antarctica in order to distract the Federation Third Fleet. June 27th * Logan and Keegan fight enemy forces underwater off the coast of Rio de Janeiro. Logan destroys a Federation vessel with a torpedo and they escape. * Logan, Hesh, Keegan, Merrick, and Kick infiltrate a Federation weapons factory, where they uncover the Federation's plan to launch their own orbital kinetic weapons platform. June 28th * Elias is executed by Rorke in front of Logan, Hesh, and Merrick in the Ghosts' safehouse in Las Vegas, Nevada. July 5th * The United States commits its last remaining aircraft carrier, the U.S.S. Liberator, in an all-or-nothing assault to disable the Federation's kinetic bombardment weapons platform, or "LOKI," before it can be used to destroy the mainland United States. * The United States' invasion of the Federation commences, as an M1A2 Abrams unit storms through the Atacama Desert to destroy the Federation's satellite array. * With the ground array destroyed, U.S. astronauts hijack the LOKI satellite from the Federation and destroy multiple Federation ground targets. * Brothers Logan and Hesh board a Federation supply train in an attempt to kill Rorke and avenge their father. Upon encountering Rorke in the engine room, Hesh issues an order, "Checkmate," for the U.S. astronauts to fire upon the train. The train then lands into the ocean, where a fight later ensues between Hesh and Rorke as Logan grabs Rorke's handgun and loads a single cartridge. Logan takes aim and fires, apparently killing both Rorke and Hesh, but inadvertently shattering the window behind them. Logan grabs Hesh and swims for the surface, where Hesh then notifies Merrick of Rorke's death. However, Rorke, seemingly unscathed from the shot, emerges from behind the brothers, knocking out Hesh and breaking Logan's arm, stating that he plans to turn him against the Ghosts, and drags Logan away. 2029 Unknown * Ilona is born. 2033 May 13 * William Robert Irons is born. 2041 Unknown * The KVA, a strong anti-Western global terrorist organization, is founded by Joseph Chkhkeidze, a native Chechen from Russia, whose goal is to usher in a new world free from the dependence of technology. 2043 November 14th * Jonathan Irons founds the private military corporation Atlas. 2048 Unknown * Atlas submits a lengthy report to the U.S. Department of Defense on the security risks of nuclear power facilities being a tactical hazard. Unpleased with Atlas' research, the DoD paid no attention to the report. Nevertheless, Atlas still receives a contract to safeguard all nuclear facilities across the country. 2051 Unknown * Atlas is named as the recipient of the 2051 Technological Innovation Award for their advancements in biogenics. 2054 January * Jack Mitchell and Will Irons are enlisted in the United States Marine Corps. July 10th * In response to a North Korean invasion of South Korea, the United States Marine Corps intervene in the capital city, Seoul, as part of Operation Hammer Strike. ** At least six thousand Marines die within four hours as a result, including Will Irons, who is killed in an explosion. *** Jack Mitchell's left arm is severed by a piece of shrapnel from the same explosion. July 24th * A funeral service is held for Will Irons in Arlington, Virginia, where his father, Jonathan, proposes to Mitchell about joining Atlas Corporation. Mitchell eventually agrees. 2055 January * In Camp David, Maryland, Atlas operatives Mitchell, Gideon, and Joker run through a simulated hostage rescue, which fails due to Mitchell's malfunctioning prosthetic arm. The trio then successfully complete the simulation after the former's arm is repaired and stress-tested through a series of training exercises. March 7th * Atlas operatives Mitchell, Gideon, and Joker assist Nigerian forces in rescuing the Nigerian Prime Minister and capturing a KVA technologist. April 28th * Atlas operatives Mitchell, Gideon, Joker, and Carter are sent to Seattle, Washington to prevent the KVA from overloading the Vekron Pacific Reactor. The mission fails and Carter is killed. ** The KVA successfully detonate several nuclear reactors worldwide, releasing large amounts of radiation across the major cities of the world and resulting in the deaths of over 50,000 civilians. Between May, 2055 and August, 2059 * Atlas sends help to all areas affected by the KVA nuclear reactor attacks, providing manpower, medicine, food, shelter, and order. Atlas also becomes the world's largest standing military. 2059 August 5th * Atlas operatives Mitchell, Gideon, Joker, and Torres enter the abandoned sections of Detroit in order to capture KVA member Dr. Pierre Danois. They succeed with covert assistance from Sentinel member Knox. September 13th * Atlas operatives Mitchell, Ilona, Gideon, Torres, Rivers, and several other Atlas operatives deploy to Santorini, Greece to capture KVA leader Hades. Several Atlas employees, including Torres and Rivers, are killed, but Hades is killed by Mitchell. November 9th * Ilona shows Mitchell and Gideon a video file obtained from Hades, revealing Jonathan Irons's foreknowledge of the nuclear attacks four years earlier. ** Mitchell and Ilona choose to defect from Atlas, leading to a large firefight through New Baghdad, Iraq before they are rescued by Sentinel forces. 2060 January 3rd * Now members of Sentinel, Mitchell and Ilona infiltrate Irons' mansion in Bangkok, Thailand alongside Cormack and Knox. ** They discover Dr. Danois, now under the alias "Bellamy," is working with Irons to produce something called "Manticore" and plant a tracking device on a plane transporting samples of it. *** Sentinel intercepts and lands the plane on the Darwin Glacier in Antarctica, but a fierce firefight with Atlas reinforcements decimates the Sentinel forces. Nevertheless, the defection of Atlas agent Gideon to Sentinel allows them to acquire a sample of Manticore. April 4th * Sentinel operatives Mitchell, Cormack, Gideon, and Knox infiltrate and destroy a former lumber mill in Bulgaria being used by Atlas to manufacture Manticore. June 15th * Jonathan Irons accepts his new seat as the first CEO of a private corporation to be admitted to the United Nations Security Council, only to announce the existence of Manticore. Irons effectively declares war on the governments of the world, claiming that governments and politicians have done nothing to solve the world's problems. In particular, Irons personally targets the United States, stating that their failed attempts at installing democracy across the world for the last century have only led to more conflicts, rather than resolution. * Sentinel members Mitchell and Gideon engage enemy Atlas personnel on the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, California in pursuit of a target van believed to pose a direct threat to the nearby U.S. Navy's Third Fleet. ** Although secured by Sentinel forces, the van is revealed to contain several drones that affix to the cables and self-destruct, causing the Golden Gate Bridge to collapse onto the carrier underneath it and trap it in the San Francisco Bay. * Mitchell, Gideon, Cormack, and Knox successfully prevent Atlas from destroying the U.S. Third Fleet. 2061 January 8th * Following the assault on San Francisco, Irons and Atlas finds themselves in a state of war with virtually every single nation in the world. * Sentinel members Mitchell, Ilona, Cormack, Gideon, and Knox, along with the U.S. 37th Airborne, assault the Atlas headquarters and the city of New Baghdad in an attempt to capture Irons. ** The attack fails, as Atlas deploys spores of Manticore on the battlefield, immediately killing anyone whose DNA is not programmed into the Atlas database. Knox is one such casualty; however, Mitchell, Ilona, and Gideon are spared from the effects as they were previously Atlas operatives. Cormack is also spared as he and his squad were outside the radius of ground zero. *** Mitchell, Ilona, Cormack, and Gideon are taken prisoner and sent to a former research lab-turned prison camp. Cormack is fatally wounded by Irons, who also destroys Mitchell's prosthetic arm. The four eventually escape from the camp, with Cormack dying shortly afterwards. * After their escape from the prison camp, Mitchell and Gideon, coordinated by Ilona, secure two A.S.T. exos and assault the Atlas Command Center in New Baghdad to halt the launch of Manticore against the United States and the world. ** Mitchell and Gideon successfully stop the Manticore launch and shift focus to capturing Jonathan Irons. However, Irons remotely disables Mitchell and Gideon's exos and flees. *** Mitchell is able to manually detach himself from his exo and chase down after Irons before tackling him over the edge of Atlas HQ. Mitchell then severs his prosthetic arm, thereby dropping Irons to his death in the process. Pre-Secession Wars * Due to a resource crisis and a dwindling atmosphere, the United Nations ignite a massive wave of off-world colonization to resolve these issues. Most planets and moons within the Sol System are colonized. * Settlement Defense Front is established to maintain martial law on off world territories. 2156 * SDF declares war on the nations of Earth, igniting the Secession Wars. * SSgt. Omar's father survives two plane crashes in the battle for Deimos. 2157 * After a year of fighting, Earth and SDF's political leaders meet on Pluto's moon, Charon, to negotiate the Charon Accords. This ultimately brings an end to the Secession Wars, whilst limiting both sides' abilities to expand further into the solar system. * SDF secures Mars's sovereignty through the Accords 2157-2187 * The nations of Earth and their colonies band together to form the UNSA to regulate trade of resources with the SDF and SATO is formed as a detterent against SDF's miltary might. * Ignoring the Charon Accords, SDF begins to expand into the UNSA controlled Neptune and Uranus Clusters, killing numerous UNSA civilians in process. 2186 * Further violating the Charon Accords, SDF captures the UNSA controlled Saturn Cluster and its vital refusing stations. 2187 May 6th * Operation Riah begins. * SDF launch an attack on a UNSA black site on Europa, retrieving data on the SPAR project. May 7th * Fleet Week begins within UNSA. ** Petty Officer First Class E3N "Ethan", a battle robot with human emotions, is presented to Lieutenant Nick Reyes and Nora Salter. * SDF hijack the AATIS guns in Geneva, crippling much of the UNSA fleet. * After a brief skirmish, the guns are secured back into SATO grasp and SDF sleeper-cell Riah is captured. * SATO fleet engages SDF fleet in ship-to-ship combat outside Earth's atmosphere. * After destroying the attacking fleet, Olympus Mons arrives and destroys most of the SATO fleet. ** Captain John Alder of Retribution rammed his vessel into Olympus Mons, causing damage to both vessel, forcing the Mons ''to retreat, and Alder is killed due to the impact. ** Lieutenant Nick Reyes is promoted to the rank of Captain by Admiral Raines, and became the new commander of ''Retrubution. * Concurrent to the assault on Earth, SDF launches an attack on the Lunar Gateway. * SATO launches Operation Port Armor and successfully retakes the port. * UNSA launches Operation Burn Water on Titan and successfully destroys the SDF's critical refueling stations. During May 7th and 8th * Several operations has been conducted by SCAR team one, led by Nick Reyes himself, in effort to cripple SDF's battle capacity. * The quarry on Vesta-3 has been interfered by SDF, turning its robot workers against the men. * Operation Dark Quarry takes place to rescue the facility's workers. * SCAR team and the Marines managed to save the majority of the workers. ** One of the workers failed to board the ship on time. Staff Sergeant Usef Omar tried to rescue that worker, but failed to do so. This result in both of them incinerated by the daylight on Vesta-3. ** Corporal Sean Brooks is promoted to the rank of Sergeant by Captain Nick Reyes, and is given command over all Marines aboard the Retribution, in place of Omar''.'' * Back to Retribution, the attack on Tigris by Olympus Mons is reported to Captain Reyes. * Moments later, it is confirmed that the Tigris is destroyed, and all its crew K.I.A. May 8th * SATO launches Operation Black Flag in an attempt to lure the SDF fleet into the AATIS array. ** The prisoner escort is compromised, Akeel Min Riah escaped. ** Nick Reyes tracks him down the city, and corners him on the top of the church. However, Riah is ready for this, and counterattacks Reyes. ** Riah destroys the ATTIS guns, cut his Transponder out and destroys it, and died. * SDF fleet arrives, the Olympus Mons ''destroys the UNSA HQ, killing Admiral Raines. * SCAR Team One hijacks ''Olympus Mons ''and sucessfully take control of it. ** Admiral Salen Kotch is killed by Captain Nick Reyes. * SATO launches Operation Blood Storm in an attempt to cripple the SDF war effort by attacking Tharsis Shipyard. Using The ''Olympus Mons','' now affliated with SATO', to ram into the shipyard. ** The ''Olympus Mons ''managed to cripple several SDF ships, before being overrun. ** The ''Retribution ''lost its altitude, and gets into the path of ''Mons, Reyes orders the Mons ''to dodge and save the ''Ret. ** Both ships crashlanded on Mars. * The crew managed to regroup, and carries on the last mission: Destroy the Shipyard. ** Due to the air interceptions' presence, the crew will have to use the elevator to get on. ** The crew fights through and sucessfully reaches the elevator. The Marines hold off while SCAR team head up the elevator. ** Mid-way, an ambush from SDF is anticipated, so Reyes, Lieutenant Nora Salter and Lieutenant Commander Audrey "Mac" MaCallum dispatched to destroy the ambush. *** Mid-way through the dispatch, the trio came across a robot capsule, so they decided to disable it. Mac is caught by the bot in the pods after she saves Reyes, and is caught in an explosion they planted. Preventing the exploded pod, and further pods, from reaching the battlefield below. ** The crew reaches the Shipyard in safety. All crew members, except Ethan and Reyes, board a weapon-disabled SDF Destroyer in attempt to escape the shipyard after destroying it. * Tharisis Shipyard is destroyed, along with much of the SDF fleet. This came at the cost of many SATO's men. ** Ethan self-destructs on Reyes' command, unlocking the weapon system of SDF Destroyer. ** Captain Nick Reyes executed his final order on Salter to fire on his position, causing him to float in space. Debris hit his helmet, breaking it, and making Reyes suffocate to death. Category:New Universe